Tosca
by Kyoko Kamiyama
Summary: Sepertinya aku terlambat, benar, 'kan Sakura? / Inti dari kedua pilihan ini sama, aku ... takkan pernah bisa bersamanya. Mengapa? Apa aku memang tak layak untuknya, Kami-sama?/AU/OOC/Chap-3/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis cantik sedang berdiri di atas balkon di depan kamarnya. Matanya menerawang—entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Ia menangis? Hei, ada apa?

Ponsel yang berada di tangannya berdering. Sebuah pesan diterima.

_From: Ino_

_Time/Date: 19.54 PM. 04 Juni 2011._

_Semangat, Sakura! Jangan membuang air matamu hanya untuk Uchiha itu! Air mata dan cintamu terlalu berharga untuknya yang tak pernah melihatmu! Carilah lelaki lain. Tapi ... apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu._

_Semangat!_

.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ bernama Sakura itu tersenyum, Ino benar. "Selamat tinggal, Uchiha Sasuke." Dan sekali lagi, air matanya keluar tanpa ia sadari. Ah ... cinta memang menyakitkan, benar, kan? Sakura?

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha.

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. Ia hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa pun sedari satu jam yang lalu. Ia kembali membuka ponselnya. Membaca sebuah pesan yang satu jam lalu diterimanya.

_From: 0212805xxxxx_

_Time/Date: 18.50 PM. 04 Juni 2011._

Arigatou_ untuk kenangan yang pernah kita lalui bersama, Sasuke-_kun_._

_Selamat tinggal, Uchiha Sasuke_.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Pesan yang diterimanya satu jam yang lalu masih menyisakan tanda tanya dipikirannya.

_Siapa__,__ ya? Nomor siapa itu? Apa aku mengenalnya? _Berbagai pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

**Tosca © Amel Mele**

Warning: OOC, AU, misstypo, abal, don't like don't read.

Pair: SasuSaku

My first fic, mohon kritik dan sarannya. ^^

.

Chapter 1: Perasaan?

.

Konoha Senior High School tampak ramai pagi itu, seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink_ dan mata _emerald_ sedang berlari tergesa-gesa, gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Gawat! Aku terlambat! Apa upacara Pra-MOS sudah dimulai, ya?" Ia menggumam sambil berlari menuju Konoha Senior High School.

"Sakura!" Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu berpaling menuju suara yang memanggilnya tadi dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah dan mata _jade_, Sabaku Gaara.

"Gaara! Kau juga terlambat? Ayo, cepat! Nanti si Ketua OSIS itu akan mengomeli kita!" Gaara berlari menuju Sakura, dan mereka berlari bersama menuju Konoha Senior High School.

"Syukurlah, upacara Pra-MOS belum dimulai." Sakura langsung duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di bawah pohon di halaman sekolahnya.

"..." Gaara memilih untuk diam.

"Sakura-_chan_! Tumben kau datang terlambat? Kau juga, Gaara! Kalian tahu? Neji mencari kalian berdua." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru safir menghampiri mereka berdua, Uzumaki Naruto.

"I-iya, Neji-_niisan_ mencari kalian berdua," kata seorang gadis berambut indigo dan mata lavender yang berada di samping Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kami?" Sakura dan Gaara bertanya pada Naruto dan Hinata secara bersamaan.

"Wah ... wah ... kalian sepertinya jodoh, ya? Hahahaha ..." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat rona di pipi Sakura dan Gaara.

"Naruto!" bentak Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan (lagi).

"Tuh, kan! Hinata-_chan_, mereka cocok sekali, ya?" goda Naruto seraya merangkul Hinata. Hinata yang dirangkul oleh Naruto pun merona.

"Jangan pacaran di sini, Dobe!" kata seseorang di belakang Naruto dan Hinata. Pemuda berambut _raven_ dan mata _onyx_, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hahaha ... iya, baiklah, Teme! Kau tahu? Sakura dan Gaara ini serasi sekali!" ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk Sakura dan Gaara yang lagi-lagi wajahnya merona.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. "Kalian ditunggu Neji di ruang Ketua OSIS sekarang."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_. Ayo, Gaara!" Setelah Sakura dan Gaara pergi, Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke kembali melakukan tugas mereka untuk menyiapkan upacara Pra-MOS untuk siswa/i baru yang akan dipimpin oleh Neji, sang Ketua OSIS dan Sasuke sebagai Ketua Pelaksana kegiatan MOS.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Jangan pacaran di sini, Dobe!" ucapku. Tentu saja, di saat semua panitia MOS sedang sibuk, masih bisa saja dia merangkul Hinata, jika Neji melihatnya mungkin ia akan marah besar pada si Dobe ini. Kulihat Sakura dan Gaara sedang duduk di bangku di depan kami. Ada rasa tak suka saat aku melihat Sakura bersama Gaara, tapi karena apa?

"Hahaha ... iya, baiklah, Teme! Kau tahu? Sakura dan Gaara ini serasi sekali!" ujar si Dobe seraya menunjuk Sakura dan Gaara.

"Hn." Aku mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. "Kalian ditunggu Neji di ruang Ketua OSIS sekarang," ucapku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_. Ayo, Gaara!" Sakura beranjak dari duduknya diikuti dengan Gaara, mereka melangkah bersama menuju ruang Ketua OSIS. Lagi-lagi ada rasa tak suka muncul ketika melihat Sakura bersama dengan Gaara. _Kami-sama_, perasaan apa ini? Mengapa aku tak suka melihat mereka bersama? Aku bertanya entah pada siapa. Ah, aku harus fokus pada kegiatan MOS.

**END Sasuke's POV**

.

.

Ruang Ketua OSIS

Tok ... Tok ...

"Masuk!" kata seseorang yang ada di ruang Ketua OSIS.

"Neji, kau memanggil kami?" Sakura bertanya pada Neji. Neji menjawab dengan anggukan kepala seraya mempersilakan Sakura dan Gaara untuk duduk.

"Sakura, selaku sekretaris OSIS, kau harus menyiapkan daftar absen panitia pelatih MOS dan mengurus kegiatan OSIS. Dan kau, Gaara, karena kau Wakil Ketua OSIS, kau harus membantu Sakura jika dia kesusahan mengurus kegiatan OSIS." Neji berkata pada Sakura dan Gaara.

"Baik!" jawab Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan.

.

.

Konoha Senior High School 1 jam kemudian.

"Sekian dan terima kasih. Sekali lagi, selamat datang di Konoha Senior High School!" ujar Neji selaku Ketua OSIS yang memimpin upacara tersebut. "Dan, setelah ini pelaksanaan kegiatan MOS akan saya serahkan kepada Uchiha Sasuke, selaku Ketua Pelaksana kegiatan MOS." Sasuke mengambil alih tempat Neji. Terdengar banyak siswi baru yang berbisik-bisik saat melihat Sasuke.

"_Kami-sama_, Sasuke-_senpai_ tampan sekali!"

"Apa dia adalah Pangeran berkuda putih?"

"Dia sangat sempurna!"

"Seandainya Sasuke-_senpai_ jadi pacarku!"

Dan seperti itulah yang siswi baru bicarakan tentang Sasuke.

"Silakan kalian beristirahat selama tiga puluh menit. Karena setelah itu akan ada pembagian anggota kelompok untuk kegiatan MOS," ujar Sasuke mengakhiri sambutannya.

.

.

"Baiklah, seluruh panitia kegiatan MOS berkumpul!" Neji memberi perintah untuk seluruh panitia kegiatan MOS agar berkumpul, sepertinya Neji akan mengumumkan sesuatu. "Kelompok pelatih kegiatan MOS akan di bagi menjadi 6 kelompok. Kelompok 1 Sai dan Ino. Kelompok 2 aku dan Tenten. Kelompok 3 Shikamaru dan Temari. Kelompok 4 Naruto dan Hinata. Kelompok 5 Gaara dan Matsuri. Dan terakhir kelompok 6 Sasuke dan Sakura," lanjut Neji.

_Be-benarkah? Aku dan Sasuke-_kun? tanya Sakura dalam hati. Sakura masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, dia dan Sasuke dalam satu kelompok? Memang ia selalu ingin bersama dengan Sasuke, pemuda yang selama tiga tahun disukainya—lebih tepatnya dicintainya. Tapi ... ia takut jika bersama Sasuke, Sakura tak bisa melupakannya.

_Hm, Sakura dengan Sasuke__,__ ya?_ gumam Gaara dalam hati. Gaara sudah tahu, sejak lama Sakura sudah mencintai Sasuke.

Yes_! Aku bersama dengan Hinata_-chan! teriak Naruto dalam hati.

_Sepertinya Gaara_-kun _in__gin__ bersama dengan Sakura_, gumam Matsuri dalam hati.

.

.

Kegiatan MOS siswa/i tahun ajaran baru.

"Sasuke-_kun_, di daftar kegiatan tertulis hari ini adalah kegiatan kerja bakti, sekaligus memberitahu siswa/i bagian-bagian sekolah," ujar Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah," jawab Sasuke.

Terdengar beberapa siswi sedang berbisik.

"Apakah Sakura-_senpai_ itu pacar Sasuke-_senpai_?"

"Mereka cocok ya, tampan dan cantik."

"Aaaa~ Sasuke-_senpai_ ternyata sudah memiliki pacar, ya? Dan, pacarnya itu Sakura-_senpai_? Wah ... mereka cocok sekali!"

Bisikan kecewa dan kagum terdengar dari beberapa siswi baru tersebut. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona, jika yang di bisikan para adik kelasnya itu benar, mungkin dia akan sangat bahagia sekarang, namun kenyataannya—Sasuke dan dia hanya berteman.

.

.

2 jam kemudian.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua boleh pulang, besok harus datang tepat waktu, ingat! Jangan ada yang terlambat!" ucap Neji.

"Baik!"

"Sakura, kau pulang dengan siapa?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura, yang membuat semua panitia MOS yang ada disana terkejut.

_Kenapa Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura? Apa jangan-jangan mereka pacaran? Tapi ... __b__ukankah Sakura ingin melupakan Sasuke? _Ino menatap Sakura yang sekarang sedang salah tingkah, ia tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu, namun, seketika senyumnya lenyap mengingat penyebab selama ini Sakura selalu menangis karena Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin sendiri, memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura berusaha untuk tidak terlihat salah tingkah di hadapan semua panitia kegiatan MOS.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuantar kau pulang, ya?" Sasuke berkata seraya membuang muka, terlihat dengan jelas rona merah di pipinya.

"_A-arigatou,_ Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Suit ... suit ..." Naruto bersiul membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi semakin salah tingkah.

_Ternyata si Uchiha ini bisa juga salah tingkah, ya? Hahaha ... _Ino tertawa dalam hati.

.

.

Sepulangnya Sakura dari Konoha Senior High School, ia langsung menuju kamarnya—berjalan dengan masih tetap tersenyum mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu ia diantar pulang oleh Sasuke, ah ... sepertinya Sakura lupa bahwa ia ingin melupakan Sasuke. Sakura meletakkan tasnya di tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu, meletakkannya di atas meja rias. Dan, Sakura langsung bergegas untuk mandi. Tepat saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja rias berdering. Sebuah pesan diterima.

_From: Neji_

_Time/Date: 17.45 PM. 06 Juni 2011._

_Seluruh panitia kegiatan MOS, nanti malam datang ke Restoran _Japanese Food_, jam 7 malam. Jangan terlambat! Aku traktir._

"Wow! Tumben! Ada apa, ya?" Sakura bertanya entah pada siapa, mungkin pada ponselnya yang kini sudah ia letakkan kembali di atas meja riasnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, memilih baju apa yang akan ia kenakan untuk makan malam nanti. Lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering. Panggilan masuk.

**From: Sasuke-kun**

_Be-benarkah ini? Sasuke-_kun ..._ meneleponku?_ tanya Sakura dalam hati, dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau sudah mendapat SMS dari Neji?" Sasuke balik bertanya di seberang sana.

"Iya, kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Jam tujuh malam kujemput. Kau belum memiliki teman untuk pergi ke sana, 'kan?" Sasuke bertanya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Iya, baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_. _Arigatou_," jawab Sakura.

"Hn." Dan, Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Saat itu juga Sakura langsung senyam-senyum sendiri. Ia kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang tadi sedikit tertunda, memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan untuk makan malam itu. Sebuah _dress_ terusan sampai lutut berwarna _pink _dengan lengan panjang sampai siku tak bermotif, hanya di bagian perut dihiasi dengan ikat pinggang sederhana.

.

Saat Sakura sedang memakai _high heels_, ia berpikir tentang sesuatu. _Mengapa aku sangat senang saat Sasuke-_kun_ mengantarku pulang? Biasanya Gaara__ juga __mengantarku pulang, dan ... mengapa Sasuke-_kun_ mengajakku untuk pergi bersama? Bukankah ... Aku ingin melupakan Sasuke-_kun_? Tapi, mengapa saat aku ingin melupakannya, aku tak bisa? _Beberapa pertanyaan masih setia berterbangan di pikiran Sakura, sampai—

"—Sakura, temanmu sedang menunggu di bawah," ujar ibu Sakura, "Pacarmu, ya? Wah ... putri _kaa-san_ sudah besar, ya ...," kekeh ibu Sakura saat melihat rona kecil di pipi Sakura.

"_Kaa-san_! Sasuke-_kun_ bukan pacarku! Kami ... hanya berteman." Sakura mencoba tersenyum agar ibunya tidak curiga.

_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku ingin hubunganku dan Sasuke_-kun _lebih dari sekedar teman?_ _Tapi__ k__enyataannya kami memang hanya berteman,__kan? Tak lebih__,_ batin Sakura.

Sakura melangkah menuju lantai satu. Di mana Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa untuk menunggu Sakura. Sasuke terpana melihat penampilan Sakura malam itu, ia terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan _dress_ berwarna _pink_ dengan sedikit polesan _m__akeup_ di wajahnya. Sakura terlihat sangat anggun.

_Sakura … cantik sekali ..._ batinnya dan masih terpana melihat penampilan Sakura.

Di perjalanan menuju Restoran Japanese Food, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya diam, Sasuke yang mulai tidak menyukai atmosfer yang ada di sekitar mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Sakura." Sasuke berkata pada Sakura, matanya masih tetap fokus menyetir, namun rona kecil terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi hanya bisa menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya yang sudah merah membara seperti kepiting rebus. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan, keduanya kembali terdiam.

.

.

Restoran Japanese Food. Restoran sederhana namun terlihat sangat indah dengan lukisan besar Gunung Fuji di tengah restoran itu, dinding berwarna cokelat muda dan tua dipadukan menjadi satu. Terdapat meja bundar yang cukup untuk empat orang, dan meja panjang yang cukup untuk dua belas orang. Setiap meja diterangi dengan penerangan secukupnya yang menambah kesan romantis, juga alunan musik dari musisi-musisi yang dipekerjakan di restoran itu.

Satu pasangan baru saja memasuki restoran tersebut, baiklah mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan pasangan karena kenyataannya mereka hanya berteman—bukan sepasang kekasih. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ bermata _onyx_ mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang melapisi kemeja putih yang dikenakannya dan seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ bermata _emerald_ mengenakan _dress_ terusan berlengan sampai siku-siku berwarna_ pink_ sampai lutut ditambah _high heels_ dan tas kecil berwarna merah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan ia pun menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sepertinya sekarang sang _cupid_ sangat berbahagia begitu melihat pasangan ini berjalan bergandengan.

"Meja atas nama Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke berkata pada pelayan yang menghampiri mereka.

"Silakan lewat sini." Sang pelayan mengantar Sasuke dan Sakura ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"Teme! Sakura-_chan_! Kalian pacaran, ya? Aku pikir Sakura-_chan_ akan berpacaran dengan Gaara. Muehehe ..." Naruto berkata dengan tampang polos yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Gaara.

"Silakan duduk, Sasuke, Sakura. Karena semua panitia kegiatan MOS sudah datang, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu," ucap Neji memulai maksud dan tujuan mereka dikumpulkan di sana.

Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi untuk Sakura dan setelah itu ia duduk di samping Sakura. Meja panjang yang cukup untuk dua belas orang itu sudah lengkap terisi sekarang. Dengan susunan tempat duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut, di sudut meja paling kanan ada Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Sakura, dan terakhir di sudut paling kiri, Sasuke.

Neji berbicara dengan nada serius. "Aku ... dan Tenten sudah berpacaran sejak dua minggu yang lalu." Terlihat jelas rona merah di wajah Neji dan Tenten.

"Benarkah? Wah ... kalau begitu selamat, ya!" Naruto langsung menyalami Neji.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita makan, silakan pesan makanan apa pun, aku yang traktir," ujar Neji.

"Horeeee!"

Dan saat mereka sedang makan, tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari tatapan Gaara pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang malam itu terlihat seperti Pangeran dan Putri, terkecuali Matsuri.

_Ya, mereka memang cocok sekali. Sepertinya aku harus bisa melupakan Sakura mulai dari sekarang, _batin Gaara.

_Sepertinya perasaan Sakura-_chan_ pada Sasuke sudah terbalaskan, _ucap Naruto serayatersenyum lebar pada Sakura_. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Gaara? Bukankah Gaara menyukai—ralat mencintai Sakura-_chan? Naruto memandang ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan prihatin, ia tahu apa yang sedang Gaara rasakan sekarang—sakit, tentu saja.

.

"_Arigatou_, Neji. Selamat, ya!" Sakura berkata pada Neji. Sebelum ia dan Sasuke pulang.

"Sakura, ayo, pulang. Nanti ibumu akan cemas," ujar Sasuke.

"Wah ... bahkan Teme sudah dekat dengan ibu Sakura-_chan,_ ya? Hahaha ..." Naruto menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ andalan Uchiha bungsu itu dan mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

_BLETAK!_

Jitakan dari Sakura mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Naruto. Naruto meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya. Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena memang salah pacarnya sendiri menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura.

"AWWW!" Naruto masih memegangi kepalanya.

"A-apa sakit, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak akan sakit jika malam minggu nanti kau mau menemaniku makan ramen, Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto tersenyum lebar pada pacarnya itu.

Wajah Hinata merona saat melihat senyum Naruto. "Baiklah, Naruto-_kun_."

.

.

Kediaman Haruno.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura setelah Sasuke mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hn. Aku pulang," balas Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju Honda City hitam miliknya.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya begitu mobil Sasuke dinyalakan. Dalam hitungan detik mobil itu pun menjauh pergi dari kediaman Haruno.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

_Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa aku meleponnya saat aku mendapat SMS dari Neji? Mengapa aku mengajaknya untuk pergi ke acara makan malam bersama? Mengapa aku terpana saat melihatnya? Dan, mengapa jantungku berdegup lebih kencang saat bersamanya?_ tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya, menutup pintu, dan perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Matanya memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Malam itu bulan setengah tertutup oleh awan.

Kami-sama_, ada apa denganku? Bukankah aku ingin melupakannya? Tapi ... kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku bersamanya? Apa aku masih mencintainya?_ tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Ia menepis semua pikiran itu. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Sakura kembali teringat pada kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

.

.

Sabtu itu, sepulang sekolah saat Sakura sedang membuka lokernya, ponselnya bergetar, ia mendapat sebuah pesan.

_From: Gaara_

_Time/Date: 14.35 PM. 04 Juni 2011._

_Sakura, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, aku menunggumu di atap sekolah. Sekarang._

Alis Sakura terangkat saat membaca pesan dari Gaara. _Ada apa, ya_? la menutup pintu lokernya dan menuju atap sekolah. Sesampainya di atap sekolah, ia melihat Gaara sedang berdiri disamping pagar pembatas.

"Gaara? Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Sakura, ia menghampiri Gaara.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Sakura, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget, bukan karena ia senang. Namun, ia merasa bersalah pada Gaara karena selama ini ia selalu bercerita tentang Sasuke pada Gaara yang ternyata—menyukainya? Oh ... atau lebih tepatnya Gaara mencintai gadis bermata _emerald_ itu?

Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Gaara, maafkan aku karena—"

"—Aku tahu, karena kau mencintai Sasuke. Benar, kan?" Sakura terdiam. Gaara tersenyum tulus padanya. "Kejarlah Sasuke. Jangan menyerah Sakura!" Gaara memberi semangat pada Sakura, meskipun hatinya sakit. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Gaara langsung memeluknya, ia sangat beruntung memiliki teman yang pengertian seperti Gaara.

"Eh?" Gaara terkejut dengan perlakuan Sakura. "Sakura?"

"Terima kasih karena kau mengerti, Gaara. Aku ingin kita berteman, kau tahu? Aku sangat beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu." Sakura tersenyum padanya yang juga dibalas dengan senyum dari Gaara.

.

_Mengapa saat itu aku menolak Gaara? Bukankah ia sangat baik padaku? Dan mengapa saat Gaara __mengatakan bahwa __aku mencintai Sasuke_-kun? _Aku tak bisa berbohong._ Kami-sama ... _ternyata aku masih mencintainya__ ..._ Sakura merasakan matanya memanas dan air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya.

Setelah mengganti _dress_-nya dengan piyama tidur, ia menuju tempat tidur, merebahkan dirinya dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

Bersambung.

A/N:

Ya, salam kenal! ^^

Abal? Sudah pasti. Gaje? Apalagi. (=,= )a

Sasuke OOC banget yak? .-.

Maaf buat kegiatan MOS itu, karena aku bukan anggota OSIS jadinya bingung mau nulis apa lagi, heheheh. Ide ini muncul saat lagi gegulingan dan langsung ngetik di HP tanpa pikir panjang. ._.v

Tosca perpaduan hijau dan biru, perpaduan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Ah, apaan sih ini, aku rasa semakin gaje. -_-"

Terima kasih banyak untuk Rievectha Herbst yang mengedit penulisan yang salah. :*

Apa fic ini pantas dilanjutkan? :"

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. :D

Mind to RnR? ^^a


	2. Chapter 2

Detik demi detik berlalu, Konoha Park menjadi saksi bisu akan keheningan yang terjadi diantara kedua insan tersebut. Hujan sudah reda, namun kedua insan tersebut sepertinya tak peduli, buktinya, mereka masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai—

"Sakura?" Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya gadis bernama Sakura tersebut.

"Ayo kita pulang." Pemuda bermata _onyx _itu pun berdiri dari bangku panjang di sisi Konoha Park tersebut.

Langit yang tadinya mendung sekarang menjadi cerah kembali, saatnya mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura—pulang. Hari ini Sasuke tidak membawa mobilnya, melainkan motor. Ini kali ketiga ia mengantar Sakura pulang—setelah upacara Pra-MOS dan acara makan malam bersama di Japanese Food tentunya.

Sasuke menyalakan motornya dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah menjauh dari Konoha Park. Tebak, untuk apa mereka berada di Konoha Park? Berkencan? Ah ... Sayang sekali tidak, karena mereka hanya berteduh saat hujan turun tadi.

Sejak mengantar Sakura pulang malam itu—makan malam bersama di Japanese Food—Sasuke sudah menyadari perasaannya sendiri, bahwa ia menyukai gadis bernama Haruno Sakura, oh, atau—ia mencintai gadis itu?

.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_ku__n,_" ucap Sakura setelah ia sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Hn, aku pulang." Sasuke menyalakan motornya, dan meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

"Hati-hati!" Sakura berseru saat Sasuke mulai menjauhi kediamannya.

.

.

Kediaman Haruno.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. "Tadaima." Baru saja ia menutup pintu rumahnya, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh—

"—haa! Kalian ketahuan!" Naruto berseru.

"A-apa maksudmu? Dan ... kenapa kalian ada di rumahku?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Naruto dan Ino yang sudah berada di rumahnya.

"Kami mengikuti 'kalian', Sakura," ucap Ino dan menekankan kata 'kalian' pada Sakura.

"Tapi kami kehilangan kalian saat hujan turun tadi, kalian berteduh dimana, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Emm ... Kami berteduh di Konoha Park." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi putihnya.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore, Ino dan Naruto pamit untuk pulang. _A__h, sendirian lagi dirumah ... _gumam Sakura.

"Jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri, Sakura. Jangan memaksakan diri. Karena itu akan membuatmu sakit," ucap Ino khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Kalian tak perlu khawatir," Ah ... Beruntung sekali Sakura memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

"Kami pulang dulu, Sakura, ingat, jangan memaksakan diri," ujar Ino.

"Hati-hati! Iya, aku tak akan memaksakan diri, pig!" seru Sakura saat mobil Naruto menjauh dari rumahnya. "_Arigatou_, teman-teman." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tosca © Amel Mele**

Warning: OOC, AU, misstypo, don't like don't read.

Pair: SasuSaku

.

Chapter 2: Untuk Sakura.

.

Kediaman Haruno terlihat sepi sekali, tentu saja, karena sekarang hanya ada Sakura di rumah. Orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. _Hh ... Seandainya aku memiliki seorang kakak atau adik. Ya! Karin! Dia pasti mau menginap disini. Lagipula dia juga sedang libur kerja, 'kan._

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Karin, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara seorang gadis dari seberang sana. "Hallo, Saku? Hm, baiklah, tunggu aku."

.

Sebuah Honda Jazz berwarna merah memasuki halaman kediaman Haruno, seorang gadis berambut merah marun berkacamata keluar dari mobil itu.

"Kariiiinnnn!" Sakura berlari ke arah gadis bernama Karin itu dan memeluknya. "Sudah lama kau tak menginap disini!" ucapnya.

"_Gomen,_ Saku ... Kau tahu, 'kan, aku harus menemani ibuku di Paris, dan hanya bisa pulang ke Konoha saat libur kerja." Karin membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, selamat datang! Ayo masuk!"

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha.

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ baru saja memasuki kamarnya, dan meletakkan tas ransel yang ia kenakan di sisi tempat tidurnya. Merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di sebelah kiri meja belajarnya. Pukul empat sore. _Hm ... Sakura sedang apa ya, sekarang?_ Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur barang sebentar saja, namun ingatan tentang kejadian yang beberapa hari ini dilaluinya bersama Sakura muncul dipikirannya. _Perasaan apa ini? Dadaku terasa sesak saat mengingat Sakura, aku ... Aku ingin memilikinya. _Kami-sama_, apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menyatakannya pada Sakura?_ Batinnya.

.

.

Restoran Ichiraku.

Sepasang kekasih sedang makan malam bersama di sudut restoran yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang bermata biru langit terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, membuat sang kekasih yang merasa diabaikan mengamatinya. _Kau bodoh, Sasuke. Mengapa saat Sakura ingin melupakanmu, kau datang dan mendekatinya? Apa belum cukup air mata yang selama ini Sakura tumpahkan untuk mencintaimu?_ Batin Ino, senyum hambar terpampang jelas diwajah manisnya. Tidak ... Ingat, Ino, Sasuke bukanlah tersangka utama dalam masalah ini, tapi cinta. Karena yang membuat Sakura sakit dan tersiksa bukan hanya pemuda itu, melainkan juga perasaannya pada pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Kau memikirkan Sakura, benar?" Sai, kekasihnya yang sedari tadi mengamatinya pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Percayalah, Sakura itu gadis yang kuat." Lanjut Sai lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Ino, mencoba menenangkannya.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu itu, Sai-_kun_. Tapi ... Tetap saja aku khawatir. Hatinya pasti sakit. Disaat ia ingin melupakan orang yang dicintainya, orang itu datang dan mendekatinya, memberikan sebuah harapan lagi padanya." ucap Ino. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya sudah membuat aliran sungai kecil dipipinya. Kami-sama, _kuatkan Sakura. _Lirihnya.

.

.

Karin membuka pintu kamar Sakura, ia melihat sang pemilik kamar tengah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri di lantai tepi balkon di depan kamarnya dan memandang langit malam dengan tatapan kosong. Entah sejak kapan Karin merasa Sakura menjadi agak pendiam sekarang. "Saku? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Karin, seraya mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sakura. Wajah Sakura pucat, membuat Karin semakin khawatir padanya. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Karin." Sakura tersenyum pada Karin, sebuah senyum terpaksa yang digunakannya untuk menutupi keadaannya sekarang—yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau takkan bisa membohongiku, bodoh. Aku ini sepupu perempuanmu satu-satunya di keluarga Haruno, ingat itu." ucap Karin, ia tak habis pikir Sakura masih mencoba terlihat kuat meski dihadapan sepupunya sendiri, "Ceritakan padaku, Saku."

Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu menghelanya. "Mencintai seseorang tanpa mendapat balasan cinta dari orang yang kita cintai itu ... menyakitkan." Miris sekali, dimata Karin, Sakura tampak begitu rapuh sekarang, meskipun ia mencoba tersenyum tegar untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

.

Malam berganti pagi, orang-orang sibuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Seperti di kediaman Haruno, seorang gadis bernama Karin sedang memasak di dapur saat seorang gadis lain bernama Sakura turun dari lantai atas.

"_Ohayou_, Saku. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Karin tanpa basa-basi sedikit pun. Ia segera menghampiri meja makan dan meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng, lalu menghadap ke arah Sakura yang sudah duduk dan menunggunya. "Jadi?" Ia menatap _emerald_ sepupunya itu.

"Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air, Karin," jawab Sakura, "Biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya." ucapnya lagi, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menghela napas panjang.

"Terserah apa katamu, Saku. Aku hanya ingin kau ceria seperti dulu lagi." ucap Karin, ia tak ingin membuat Sakura semakin tersiksa dengan menyuruhnya melupakan Sasuke, atau mungkin mengajak Sakura ikut dengannya dan tinggal di Paris, hati Karin mencelos saat melihat Sakura sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh dihadapan gadis berkacamata itu, "Apa pun yang terjadi, Saku, tetaplah tersenyum."

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

"Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air, Karin," ucapku pada sepupu perempuanku satu-satunya itu. "Biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya." tambahku lagi, sebisa mungkin aku menahan air mataku untuk tak jatuh. Sudah cukup aku membuat sahabat-sahabatku khawatir, aku tak ingin Karin juga mengkhawatirkanku.

"Terserah apa katamu, Saku. Aku hanya ingin kau ceria seperti dulu lagi." ucapnya. "Apa pun yang terjadi, Saku, tetaplah tersenyum." Arigatou, kami-sama, _kau telah memberiku sepupu seperti Karin._

**End Sakura's POV**

.

.

Konoha Senior High School tampak ramai seperti biasa, seorang gadis bermata _emerald_ berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah yang pucat. Beberapa teman-temannya menyapa gadis itu, namun dihiraukannya. Ya ... Sepertinya jiwanya terbang entah kemana, sehingga ia menjadi seperti sekarang ini, sampai seorang pemuda bermata _jade_ menyentuh pundaknya dan membuatnya membalikkan badan.

"Sakura?" tanya pemuda bermata _jade_ itu, "kau baik-baik saja?" tambahnya.

Diam beberapa saat. "Gaara ..." Akhirnya gadis bernama Sakura itu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ikuti aku." Sakura menggenggam erat tangan pemuda bernama Gaara itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dan bisikan dari teman-temannya, juga tatapan dari seorang pemuda bermata _onyx _yang berjalan dibelakang mereka berdua. Gaara mengikuti langkah Sakura yang membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Setelah sampai di taman belakang sekolah, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon.

"Jadi, kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara, "Sasuke? Hm?" Sakura menganggukan kepala. "Apa keputusanmu?" tambahnya.

"Entahlah ... Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya, Gaara." ucap Sakura. Gaara mengelus pelan kepala Sakura.

"Semangat!" Serunya sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah Gaara. _Arigatou_, Gaara ... Gumamnya dalam hati. "Ayo ke kelas, nanti kita terlambat." Sakura mengangguk, mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas XI-1.

.

.

"Baiklah, sampai disini pelajaran hari ini, ingat! Tugas puisi itu harus diserahkan padaku lusa." ucap seorang guru berambut perak yang mengenakan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, "dan aku akan menyuruh dua orang dengan puisi terbaik mereka untuk dibacakan di depan kelas nanti, mengerti?" tambahnya.

"Ya, Kakashi-_sensei!_" Seru murid-murid kelas XI-1 minus seorang pemuda berambut _raven._

"Sampai bertemu lusa, jaa." Dan seisi kelas pun kembali ribut, sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing setelah sang guru meninggalkan kelas tersebut, aktivitas yang mereka lalukan beragam—mulai dari bercanda sampai tertidur pulas. Namun, Sakura hanya duduk dan memandang ke arah langit, beruntung tempat duduknya tepat berada di samping jendela. _Hh ... Aku ingin pulang,_ _kepalaku terasa sangat berat sekarang. Oh ... Tidak! Mengapa penglihatanku menjadi gelap?_

_BRUK!_

Seisi kelas langsung menoleh ke arah suara, dan detik berikutnya—

"SAKURA!" Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menggendongnya. "Minggir!" Bentaknya pada Naruto yang menghalangi jalannya.

"_Teme!_ Shizune-_san_ sedang pergi dan kunci UKS ada padanya! Sebaiknya kau antar Sakura-_chan_ pulang saja!" Seru Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku yang akan meminta izin untukmu."

"Hn." Sasuke langsung menuju mobilnya dan merebahkan Sakura dengan hati-hati di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

.

.

Tok ... Tok ...

"Ya, sebentar." Karin membuka pintu dan melihat Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu sedang menggendong Sakura. "Ya ampun! Sakura!" teriaknya panik.

"Dimana kamar Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, ia mencoba bersikap tenang, tapi ternyata tak bisa karena kepanikannya.

"Di atas! Naik saja, kenapa Sakura sampai pingsan?" tanya Karin, perasaannya campur aduk sekarang—ia merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Sakura sekolah hari ini dengan kondisi yang kurang sehat.

"Entahlah, dia hanya duduk diam dan langsung pingsan." jelas Sasuke.

"Rebahkan pelan-pelan, sepertinya dia demam." ujar Karin sambil memegang kening Sakura, lalu ia menatap Sasuke. "Terima kasih, err?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sasuke.

Mata Karin membulat. _Jadi ... Dia Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang dicintai Sakura._

.

"_Arigatou,_ Sasuke," ucap Karin saat mengantar Sasuke sampai ke depan kediaman Haruno.

"Hn, aku pulang," ucapnya dan berlalu menuju Honda City hitam miliknya. Detik berikutnya, mobil Sasuke sudah menjauh dari kediaman Haruno. Karin berbalik menuju kamar Sakura. _Saku … __C__epat sembuh dan tersenyumlah seperti dulu._ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Engh ... Dimana aku?" Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar, Saku?" Karin langsung menghampiri Sakura, "tadi, Sasuke yang mengantarmu pulang." tambahnya.

"Eh?" _Emerald_ Sakura membulat saat mendengar ucapan Karin. _Sasuke_-kun ... Arigatou_ …_ Sakura tersenyum menatap langit senja melalui jendela kamarnya.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, _onyx _pemuda itu memandang kosong pada awan. Pikirannya melayang, teringat seorang gadis yang beberapa jam lalu berhasil membuatnya panik. Haruno Sakura.

_Sakura ... Cepat sembuh, jangan membuatku khawatir._ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Bersambung.

A/N:

Arigatou buat semua yang udah mampir dan memberi review :*

Konflik akan ada di chap 3, ya ;)

Special thank's for:

**Yakyung, Taira Shinju, Kogayama Hanasaki, Anonymous, Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi unlogin, Pitophoy, Anonymous Lagi, Reivany UchiHaruno, Rievectha Herbst, Takata Hazuki-chan, dan Guest.**

Mind to review again? ^^a #plak


	3. Chapter 3

Sinar mentari pagi menyeruak masuk dari celah gorden sebuah kamar bernuansa _pink_ dan putih. Membuat sang pemilik kamar yang sedang terlelap akhirnya terbangun. "Engh ..." Gadis berambut_ soft pink _itu membalikkan badan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya sehingga membelakangi gorden kamarnya yang kini telah dibuka oleh seorang gadis berkacamata berambut merah marun.

"Bangun, tukang tidur! Apa kau tak sekolah hari ini? Atau—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, sang pemilik kamar yang tadi sedang asyik terlelap pun terbangun, detik berikutnya gadis itu mulai panik, dan—

"AKU TERLAMBAT!" Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar handuk di dalam lemari dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Haruno Sakura, kau belum terlambat, tak usah panik seperti itu, hahaha ..." Gadis berkacamata itu tertawa melihat tingkah sang gadis bernama Sakura yang baru saja panik karena ia mengira sudah terlambat.

"Awuas kau Kuarin!" seru Sakura tak jelas karena sedang menggosok giginya. Gadis bernama Karin yang baru saja disebut Sakura hanya terkekeh_. Dasar, Sakura ..._

.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Sakura turun menuju lantai satu di mana Karin sudah menyiapkan roti dan segelas susu untuknya, "Syukurlah aku belum terlambat, _arigatou,_ Karin," ucapnya.

Karin menghampiri meja makan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura, "Lalu, apa judul puisimu? Patah hati? Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Atau, judulnya kosong? Hm? Tak lucu, 'kan, jika kau rela tidur larut malam untuk mendapat inspirasi tapi tak membuat puisi sama sekali," kata Karin.

"Kau pasti tahu," jawab Sakura sekenanya sambil meminum segelas susu yang dibuat oleh Karin.

Karin mencoba menerka-nerka, "Hm ... apa temanya tentang Cinta?" Aha ... sepertinya jawabannya kali ini tepat sasaran.

"Hm." Sakura hanya menanggapi jawaban Karin karena sekarang mulutnya sudah dipenuhi dengan roti, membiarkan Karin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Selesai, aku berangkat," ucap Sakura langsung mengambil tas ransel yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau tak membawa mobil, Saku?" tanya Karin keheranan karena Sakura tak mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada di atas meja ruang tengah.

"Tidak, aku ingin jalan kaki, lagipula jarak dari rumah dan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh," ucap Sakura, "_Jaa~_" dan ia pun berlalu.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tosca © Amel Mele**

Warning: OOC, AU, don't like don't read.

Pair: SasuSaku

.

Chapter 3: Puisi, Cinta, dan Pilihan

.

**Sakura's POV**

.

Aku memilih untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki karena sedang malas untuk menyetir, lagipula jarak antara rumah dan sekolah tak terlalu jauh. Aku membutuhkan ketenangan sekarang, dan kurasa berjalan sendirian mampu membuatku tenang. _Arigatou_ untuk pagi yang cerah ini, _Kami_-sama_._ _A__rigatou_ telah memberiku satu hari lagi kehidupan.

Kakiku melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan komplek perumahan, udara di pagi hari yang sejuk membuat semangatku kembali, dan kini, entah disebabkan oleh apa, aku tersenyum sambil menengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit pagi. Membuatku kembali bersyukur karena masih bisa menginjakkan kakiku di sini, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku.

"_Ohayou,_ Ken," sapaku pada seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur 8 tahun itu, ia membalas sapaanku dengan senyum lebarnya, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Lima belas menit aku berjalan kaki dari rumah ke sekolah, akhirnya, di sini lah aku, di depan pintu gerbang Konoha _Senior High School_. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju koridor sekolah yang masih sepi.

"_Ohayou,_ Sakura!" seru Lee yang sedang berada di depan kelasnya.

"_Ohayou__, _Lee_,_" sapaku balik, dan aku pun berlalu menuju kelasku.

_KRIET._

Aku membuka pintu kelasku dan mendapati seseorang berambut _raven_ sedang berdiri di samping jendela membelakangiku, mataku membulat. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang sudah kusukai selama tiga tahun terakhir—ralat—pemuda yang kucintai, ya, benar, aku bertepuk sebelah tangan, miris.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke-_kun,_" Ia berbalik dan sekarang tak lagi membelakangiku.

"Hn, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ia bertanya padaku. Ah, kurasakan pipiku memanas sekarang, aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak mampu untuk menatapnya langsung di matanya.

"Sudah membaik, _arigatou,_ Sasuke-_kun._" ucapku dan berlalu menuju tempat dudukku. Entah mataku yang bermasalah, atau memang benar, aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ tersenyum, meskipun sangat tipis, tapi aku yakin dia tersenyum.

.

**END Sakura's POV**

.

Suasana kelas XI-1 sama seperti biasanya, namun sekarang, suasana di dalam kelas itu menjadi tegang. Seorang guru berambut perak sedang membaca satu per satu tugas—puisi—yang baru saja diletakkan di atas mejanya.

"Hm, puisi yang menarik, sayangnya hanya ada dua orang dengan puisi terbaiknya yang akan kupilih dan mereka berdua harus membaca puisinya di depan kelas. Baiklah, ini dia ..." dan seisi kelas pun hening, "puisi dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura."

_Eh? Puisiku?_ Sakura bertanya dalam hati.

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di depan kelas.

"Silakan, Sakura, kau duluan." ucap Kakashi. Sakura mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya, lalu mulai membaca puisinya.

_._

_Di sini._

_._

_Aku berdiri di sini menantimu_

_Menanti sesuatu yang berharga_

_Akan sebuah perasaan yang tak terbaca_

_Akan cinta suci yang kugenggam erat_

_Dan harapan yang kuat akan rasa ini_

_._

_Entah sampai kapan kubisa bertahan_

_Menjaga cinta ini untukmu_

_Namun, aku akan terus menjaganya_

_Aku masih di sini menunggumu_

_Menunggu sampai kau datang_

_._

_Harapanku bahagia bersamamu_

_Semua bukan hanya ego semata_

_Hatiku tak bisa mengelaknya_

_Aku ingin memilikimu_

_Aku mencintaimu ..._

.

Detik berikutnya seisi kelas bersorak dan bertepuk tangan setelah Sakura selesai membaca puisinya.

"Keren! Sakura_-chan!" _teriak Naruto.

"Hebat, Sakura!" seru Ino seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Puisi yang bagus, Sasuke, giliranmu, silakan," lanjut guru berambut keperakan itu.

Sasuke maju selangkah dan mulai membaca puisinya.

.

_Angan_

_._

_Bayangmu selalu menemaniku_

_Di saat kesunyianku_

_Kau __bagaikan__simfoni_

_Yang tercipta hanya untukku_

_Men__gisi keheningan hidupku_

_._

_Anganku ingin memelukmu_

_Dan takkan pernah melepasmu_

_Tak bisakah kau dengar suaraku?_

_Mengapa cinta ini begitu sulit?_

_Perasaan ini tak bisa dijabarkan_

_._

_Begitu menyakitkan, sangat menyesakkan_

_Dadaku __s__erasa dihujam oleh pisau __yang __tajam_

_Bisakah kau merasakannya?_

_Merasakan rasa cintaku untukmu_

_Aku mencintaimu ..._

.

Lagi, seisi kelas kembali bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, hari ini kelas XI-1 seperti sedang menonton pementasan teater saja, eh? Benarkah? Entahlah. Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. _Puisi Sasuke_-kun_ seperti sedang jatuh cinta tapi ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya, untuk siapa puisi itu_? tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Silakan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi menyadarkan Sasuke dan Sakura bahwa mereka kini masih berada di depan kelas.

"_Teme_! Puisimu bagus! Siapa seseorang yang kau maksud dalam puisimu itu?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn, rahasia," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Pelit!" rajuk Naruto, "Hei, _T__eme_? _Teme_!" Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke yang sedang melamun. "Kau kenapa, _Teme_?" tanyanya heran, tak biasanya ia melihat Uchiha bungsu itu melamun.

"Tidak." Sasuke seperti orang ling-lung sekarang, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. _Ada apa ini? Perasaanku menjadi kacau sekarang, apa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi?_

.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino saat mereka—Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura.

"Ponselmu berdering," sahut Hinata. Sakura mengambil ponsel dari saku dan mendapati nama ibunya terpampang di layar ponsel.

**From: Kaa-san**

"Ah, sebentar ya, dari _kaa-san_." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, "hallo, _kaa-san_?"

Terdengar suara ibunya di seberang sana, "_Gomen_, Sakura. _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ akan tinggal di Belanda selama 3 tahun karena bisnis keluarga kita, maka dari itu kau akan kami beri dua pilihan."

"Dua pilihan? Apa?" tanya Sakura serius.

"Pertama, kau harus pindah ke Belanda dan tinggal bersama kami, itu artinya kau harus meninggalkan Konoha dan teman-temanmu." Ibunya diam beberapa detik.

"Lalu ... yang kedua?" Sakura menatap langit, "apa pilihan yang kedua, _kaa-san_?" Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang akan dikatakan ibunya kali ini akan sangat penuh dengan pertimbangan.

"Kau ... harus bertunangan dengan Sasori jika ingin tetap tinggal di Konoha, karena _tou-san_ hanya percaya pada Sasori, tentu saja, kalian berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil, bukan? Pikirkanlah Sakura." Mereka berdua terdiam, Sakura menjawab ucapan ibunya.

"Beri aku waktu satu minggu, _kaa-san_. Hm, _Arigatou_." _Pilihan yang sulit, Kami-_sama_, aku tak mau pindah ke Belanda dan berpisah dengan teman-temanku, terutama Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, jika aku ingin tetap berada di sini, aku harus bertunangan dengan Sasori, seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Mimpi buruk menimpa gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu sekarang. Rasanya sekarang Sakura ingin sekali pergi ke tempat yang jauh tak berpenghuni dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa hingga suara dan tenaganya habis.

"Saku?" _Deg_ ... _Suara ini_ ... _Sasori_. Sakura berbalik, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan tatapan mata yang sendu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Sasori bertanya pertanyaan yang absurd pada Sakura. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu hanya mengangguk. "Pulang sekolah, kau bisa pulang bersamaku, 'kan?"

"Sasori, aku—"

"—tentang pertunangan itu? Aku takkan memaksamu, Saku. Kau tahu, 'kan, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Jadi, apa kau bisa pulang bersamaku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, pulang sekolah, tunggu aku," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti." Dan Sasori pun berlalu. Ino, Naruto, dan Hinata menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung, terkecuali Sasuke, sorot matanya yang tajam terarah pada Sasori yang kini sudah berjalan menjauhi kantin.

"Ayo masuk ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi!" seru Naruto, "Sakura-_chan_! Ayo!" Sakura mengikuti Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain menuju ke kelasnya.

.

"Ingat, kerjakan PR kalian, _mata ashita Minna-san_." Seorang guru berambut hitam panjang dan sedikit bergelombang bermata seperti batu rubi baru saja meninggalkan kelas XI-1.

"Baik, Kurenai-_sensei_, _mata ashita_!" seru Naruto di depan pintu kelasnya.

Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang sedang merapihkan bukunya. "Sakura-_chan_, maukah kau menemaniku untuk pergi ke ruang guru sebentar? Aku harus menyerahkan daftar absen siswa pada Anko-_sensei_," ucap Hinata.

"Ah, _gomen_, Hinata. Tapi Sasori sudah menungguku," jawab Sakura, "bagaimana kalau Ino? Aku duluan ya, _jaa_."

_Eh? Sasori anak kelas XI-2 itu__,__ 'kan? Apa mereka pacaran? Lalu bagaimana dengan _Teme? Naruto bertanya dalam hati, ia melirik Sasuke yang memandang kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hh ... cinta memang membingungkan, benar, 'kan?

.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, dan ketika ia sampai di depan lokernya, seseorang sedang berdiri disana. "Sasori, kau sudah lama menungguku?" Sakura menatap pemuda bermata coklat itu, merasa bersalah karena membuat Sasori menunggunya.

"Tidak, ayo pulang, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucap Sasori, berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Hei, Saku?" ucapnya lagi ketika menyadari Sakura masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sakura tersadar, "Eh? Iya." Sakura mengimbangi langkah Sasori sehingga kini mereka berjalan berdampingan. _Kenapa belakangan ini aku sering melamun? Ah,_ baka! Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tanpa mereka sadari, pemuda berambut _raven_ berjalan agak lambat di belakang mereka berdua.

_Sepertinya aku terlambat__, benar, 'kan__,__ Sakura_? Sasuke memandang Sasori dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil pemuda bermata coklat itu, sesak, ada rasa yang tak ingin ia rasakan, rasa yang membuat hatinya gelisah.

.

Sasori memarkirkan mobilnya di sekitar area Konoha _Park_, mereka memang tidak berniat langsung pulang ke rumah, tentu saja, mereka berada di sini karena ingin membahas tentang pilihan Sakura—pindah ke Belanda atau tetap tinggal di Konoha dan bertunangan dengan Sasori. Masih dengan tetap berada di dalam mobil, mereka atau lebih tepatnya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku ... kau tahu, 'kan?" Pertanyaan yang sangat absurd yang pernah Sakura tanyakan pada lawan bicaranya. "Ini pilihan yang sulit, aku ingin tetap tinggal, tapi untuk bertunangan ... sepertinya aku tak bisa," ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah berlawanan dengan Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum, "aku tahu, aku takkan memaksamu, Saku. Tapi, pikirkanlah, apa kau bisa tinggal di Belanda dan meninggalkan'nya', teman-temanmu, dan Konoha? Hm?" Sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasori dengan'nya', pemuda bermata coklat itu menatap Sakura dan tersenyum padanya.

"Entahlah, tapi ... jika aku tinggal di sini, kita harus bertunangan, dan sama saja artinya aku tak bisa bersama'nya', dan aku juga sudah menganggapmu seperti kakakku sendiri!" seru Sakura. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan lagi emosinya sekarang, rasanya ingin sekali menangis sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Tenanglah, Saku. Baiklah, terserah kau saja, tapi pikirkanlah. Beri aku jawabannya jika kau sudah memilih, sekarang mau ke mana? Pulang?" Sakura hanya membalas pertanyaan Sasori dengan anggukan kepala, dan mobil Sasori perlahan menjauhi area Konoha _Park_.

.

Lagi, pikirannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia menerima telepon dari ibunya, dan itu artinya ia harus siap mengingat dua pilihan yang diberikan orang tuanya itu. Sakura berbaring di atas tempat tidur, matanya memandang lurus pada langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Apa dengan memandang langit-langit kamar kau bisa berpikir dengan jernih, Sakura? _Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku ... Kami-_sama, _apa yang harus kupilih? Pindah dan tinggal di Belanda selama 3 tahun? Itu artinya aku akan meninggalkan Sasuke_-kun, _Konoha, dan teman-temanku. Tapi, jika aku ingin tetap tinggal di Konoha, aku harus bertunangan dengan Sasori, dan itu sama saja artinya aku tak bisa bersama Sasuke_-kun. _Inti dari kedua pilihan ini sama, aku ... takkan pernah bisa bersamanya.__ Mengapa? Apa aku memang tak layak untuknya, Kami_-sama? Setitik air mata jatuh dan membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia menangis dalam diam, membiarkan air mata terus mengalir di pipinya. Ia terisak dalam diam. Terkadang, saat kita merasa sebuah masalah sangat sulit untuk diselesaikan, tak ada salahnya untuk menangis, benar, 'kan?

Ponselnya berdering.

**From: ****Naruto**

"Hallo, Naruto? Tidak, baiklah aku turun sekarang," Sakura langsung turun ke lantai satu dan berlari menuju pintu di mana Naruto sedang menunggunya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" raut wajah Naruto menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak, ayo masuk,"

Naruto mengikuti Sakura dan duduk di ruang tengah"Sakura-_chan_, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!"

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau ... dan Sasori berpacaran?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya memperlihatkan keseriusan atas pertanyaan itu.

"Hh, baiklah, akan kuceritakan," dan Sakura mulai menceritakan mengapa saat istirahat di kantin sekolah Sasori menemuinya.

"Begitu kah? Jadi apa pilihanmu, Sakura-_chan?_"

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dan memijat pelipisnya, "Entahlah, menurutmu? Pilihan pertama atau kedua? Hm?"

"Itu pilihan yang sulit, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto. Ia menatap Sakura yang sekarang terlihat sangat lelah. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Sakura-_chan_, ingat, jaga kesehatanmu,"

"Ya, _arigatou_, hati-hati," ucap Sakura saat mengantar Naruto sampai ke depan kediaman Haruno.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara dari seberang sana, "Karin, cepat pulang, kau sudah tahu? Ya, baiklah."

.

Tok ... Tok ...

"Masuk," ucap Sakura yang sedang berdiri di atas balkon di depan kamarnya.

Karin membuka pintu kamar, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Saku. Suigetsu-_kun_ baru pulang dari Suna dan ia memintaku menjemputnya," ucap Karin saat memasuki kamar Sakura, "aku sudah tahu tentang pilihan yang diberikan bibi Hikari untukmu, jadi ... pikirkanlah baik-baik, Saku."

"Ya, aku sudah meminta waktu pada _kaa-san_, jika dalam seminggu Sasori bisa mengubah pilihanku, aku akan tetap tinggal," ucapnya.

Karin menghampiri Sakura, "Jadi ... kau memilih pilihan pertama?"

"Mungkin," ucapnya seraya menatap Karin, " kita lihat saja satu minggu ke depan," tambahnya.

.

_Tuhan pasti akan memberikanku jawaban atas pilihan ini, aku yakin dan percaya, disetiap tangisan akan ada kebahagiaan._

.

.

Bersambung

A/N:

Maaf banget baru di-update sekarang T_T

Writer's block tak mau beranjak pergi (?) dan inspirasi hilang. /abaikan

Apa ini?! (Banting meja) aneh yak? Kira-kira pilihan Sakura nanti yang mana ya? Pilihan pertama atau kedua? Kritik, saran, dan review seperti apa pun diterima. ;)

Seharusnya di chapter ini udah ada konfliknya, tapi ternyata belum ._.v *diinjek*

Errr...mind to RnR? ._.


End file.
